


Flying Above All Else

by EminEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EminEmily/pseuds/EminEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loses, and proceeds to find, his wings. This is basically a PWP with a little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Above All Else

**Author's Note:**

> The Cas/other is only a mention, no actual content there. Feedback is appreciated and welcomed!  
> *Edit* I hit 1k hits! Thank you!

When Cas first fell, he was obsessed with only one thing - getting his wings back. It wasn’t even his Grace he wanted (although that would’ve been nice as well) it was just his wings. He wanted to fly, he missed flying with all his being.

He was a bird with clipped wings, and it drove him insane.

Cas tried to fill the void with everything he could; food, music, sleeping, anything. He even considered trying recreational drugs, but the fear in Dean’s eyes when Cas suggested it was enough to permanently put him off the idea. So far, he’d only found one thing that did it for him - sex. There was something about achieving an orgasm, and the following post-coital bliss, that made Cas feel like he was soaring above the clouds.

After discovering that, Cas was an unmitigated whore. He got his fix from anywhere and anyone he could. Brothels, bars, casual fucks with people he barely knew. He spent more time waking up in unfamiliar beds than he did in his own at the bunker. He’d done it with males, females, people who were neither, people who were both, two people at the same time…in a sense, he couldn’t be stopped.

He stopped worrying about the looks he got from the brothers whenever he left the bunker, or whenever he returned from the “walk of shame” the following morning. Sam was always concerned, Dean looked proud at first, but got angrier as time went on. Cas didn’t really understand Dean’s anger, but he shrugged if off and moved on from it. After all, he was the one who spent almost every night flying. 

It was 6 AM and Cas was just returning to the bunker. The night before he’d shared a California King bed with two redheaded twins and a bottle of Vodka. He was thoroughly fucked out and had the sex hair and love bites to prove it.

He opened the door to the bunker and stumbled his way in, zipper still undone and his outer shirt buttoned incorrectly. To his surprise - well, kind of, he expected Sam, but not Dean - both brothers were awake and sitting at the kitchen table.

Cas sighed and settled heavily into a chair. Dean assessed him with a once-over and snorted derisively. “Enjoy yourself last night, Cas?”

Cas rolled his eyes and gave Dean a glare in return. “I did, actually. Two redheads and a California King bed, you can’t beat that.” He gave Dean a wink and chuckled inwardly when he saw blatant want flash through Dean’s eyes. He was living the dream and Dean knew it.

Sam said nothing and silently slid Cas a mug of coffee over the table. Cas caught it easily and lifted it to his mouth while he watched Dean take in his appearance further.

Dean coughed to draw attention to himself. “You know, Cas, there’s a difference between having a good time, and going too far, right?” he asked.

Cas nodded, ticking off a list on his fingers. “I’m safe, I’m willing, they’re willing…I don’t see the problem.” He let his hands drift back down to the table to clutch his coffee mug. “I’ve got it under control, Dean. Besides-” he gave him a lewd smile - “I’ve got years of angelic virginity to make up for.”

Cas pushed away from the table and made his way back to his room, leaving no room for conversation and taking his coffee with him. He had a shower to take and hours of sex to sleep off.

 

"Dean, I’m kinda worried about him." Sam started, opening the cupboard to get his health-nut cereal out. Some kind of shit with granola in it.

Dean shrugged, “Hey, let the guy live a little. He was a nerdy little dude with wings, and now he’s living the common man’s dream.”

Sam made a noise in the back of his throat, “Dean-“”I know, Sammy.” Dean held up a hand to stop Sam from continuing and gave him a look, the facsimile of a smile he’d held before slipped from his face. “Trust me, I know. Question of the hour, though; how do you get a fallen angel to stop doing things that help him fly again?”

Sam grimaced, “I don’t know.”

Dean shifted in his seat, sipping his coffee absent-mindedly. “I mean, is it even our place to help, really? He fought for his own free will. I don’t really like the choices he’s making, but he earned his right to choose.”

Sam gave his brother a fond smile. “And they say I’m the smart one.”

Dean elbowed him, “Hey, I might be a high school dropout, but I’m not stupid.” 

Sam rolled his eyes in reply, “I know, Dean, I’ve seen the way you get about certain things.” He licked his lips, serious again. “But really, Dean, what are we going to do about Cas?”

"Do you want to help him, Sam?""Of course I do, he’s Cas. Do you want to help him, Dean?”

Dean made a noncommittal noise, “I do, because this is ridiculous, but what do we do about it? Send him to sex rehab? I mean, do they those even exist?”

Sam drank his coffee in lieu of replying, staring at Dean nonchalantly. He lowered the cup from his mouth slowly. “You, Dean. That’s how we help. You.”

Dean cast his eyes around as if searching for answers, clearly confused. “Me? How can I help him?” Sam gave him a meaningful look that Dean suppose should have told him everything; it didn’t. “Seriously, Sam, I don’t think we’re on the same page here. How can I help a sex addict?”

"Are you really not getting this, Dean? It’s Cas we’re talking about here. Cas. I’ve seen the way you stare at the hickeys he comes home with. You’re not jealous of Cas, you’re jealous of the people he sleeps with.”

"Sam, are you nuts? Did you slip drugs into your own coffee? Why would I be jealous of the people he’s sleeping with?"

Sam leaped up from the table with the grace of the giraffe he was and stood closer to Dean, eyeing him carefully. “Because. It’s. Cas. I know, Dean, oh, I know. And you can help him. You can give him what he wants so that he won’t go looking for it in the way of random strangers. You can give it to him, Dean. As much as I hate to think about it, because, ew, older brother sex, you can give it to him.”

"I can give it to him? Wait…Sam…are you telling me to go have sex with Cas so he won’t sleep with other people? Wow, you really have gone nuts."

"Don’t play dumb with me, Dean. Like I said, I know you look forlornly at those hickeys. Your opinion of Cas’ sleeping around moved from shock and awe to jealous really quickly. I didn't see it at first because I thought you were jealous of Cas. But you’re not jealous of Cas. Just admit it, you want him."

The tips of Dean’s ears turned a crimson colour, his words tinted with embarrassment. “Okay, fine, yeah…maybe I want him a little bit. But he’s not going to settle for just me when he has so many options right now, Sam.”

"Ah, but he will. See, while you’re looking at him with forlorn doe eyes, Cas is looking at you the same way. I, again, didn't see it at first, but once I knew the signs on your face, I started seeing them on Cas’. You’re both just too stupid to see it yourselves."

Dean punched him for the jest and let his eyes drift to the floor. “You sure about this? ‘Cause if this ends badly I’ll shave your head while you’re sleeping or something.”

Sam shuddered at the idea of being bald and waved Dean on with his hand. “Oh, yeah, I’m sure, trust me. Now, can we get off the subject? Because, like I said, older brother sex…ew.”

Dean made a contemplative sound and then smirked, “Don’t be jealous, Sammy.”

Sam rolled his eyes and shoved at Dean’s shoulder, “Trust me, I’m not.”

 

The following night, Cas, surprisingly enough, didn't go out on his usual quest. He never left the bunker. He simply prowled around, read a while, and then disappeared to his bedroom.

Dean figured this was as much of a sign as he was ever going to get, so he took it.

He padded to Cas’ room quietly and found himself looking at Cas, just sitting in bed reading. Sometimes when Dean saw him like this, he completely forgot about Cas being a sexual tyrant and instead saw him as his nerdy angel again. He wasn’t off conquering men or women or…whatever else; he was just Cas, sitting in bed, reading a book and drinking tea.

Dean rapped his knuckles on the door frame and waited until Cas looked up to being speaking. “Hey, uh, mind if I come in?”

Cas nodded, “By all means.”

Dean settled himself on the edge of the bed and immediately became interested in a loose thread in the duvet. “So…Cas…about your…habits.”

Cas sighed and lowered the book onto his stomach. “Are we going to do this again, Dean? I told you, I know what I’m doing.”

Dean shook his head, “No, I know. That’s just--that’s not what I meant.” He sighed, “Look, Cas, I’m just going to say it. I’m jealous, okay?”

Cas rolled his eyes, “I know, Dean. I've seen the looks you give me. But I've told you before; if you went with me you'd be getting laid as often as I am. We can get you a love life of your own if you're-“”That’s not what I meant, Cas!”

Cas nodded, slow and placating, and closed his book, sliding it onto the nightstand beside him. “Okay, okay. That's not what you meant. Then explain, please.”

The room seemed to have gotten ten times smaller, and Dean felt like he couldn't breathe. He tugged at his collar, picked at the loose thread, swallowed loudly. Hell, he was nervous. As nervous as a middle-schooler asking a girl out for the first time.

"I…I'm not jealous of you, Cas I'm jealous of them."

"Of them?" Cas asked, clearly confused. "Of the people I sleep with? Why are you jealous of the people I sleep with?"

"Because," Dean muttered, barely audible, "because they get to sleep with you." He flushed red, keeping his eyes on the thread and refusing to meet Cas'.

"Dean…are you saying you wish to sleep with me?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably as the weight of what he’d gotten himself into settled on his shoulders. “Um..yes?” He rubbed the back of his neck and dared to meet Cas’ eyes.

When he looked up, Dean saw something he never thought he’d see in person. Cas was looking at him with heat like no other in his eyes, pupils blown wide until only the smallest ring of baby blues were left.

"Dean, tell me, do you want to fuck me? Right now, in my bed?"

Dean bit his lip, entranced by Cas’ eyes. He couldn't look away now even if he wanted to. “Yes.”

Cas’ eyes widened and his breath stuttered slightly, Dean could hear it catch in his throat. He leaned forward and all but crawled to Dean. Which was, admittedly, one of the hottest things Dean had ever seen.

Dean could feel Cas’ breath, hot and wanting against his neck and the shell of his ear as Cas whispered to him. “Tell me, Dean. I want to hear you say it. Tell me what you want to do to me.”

Dean swallowed, he felt light-headed. All the blood in his body had left him in a rush and converged at his groin. “I want you, Cas. I want you right now, right this second. I want to fuck you.”

Cas practically purred in his ear. “Will this be a one-night thing?”

Dean shook his head, “God, I hope not.”

He turned his head and caught Cas’ lips in a burning kiss. Dean could feel it tingling its way through his entire body. He could feel it in the tips of his fingers and toes, pulsing through every part of him. 

Cas made a keening noise in the back of his throat and swiped his tongue along Dean’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Dean granted it immediately and Cas licked his way into Dean’s mouth, tasting like a starving man, like he couldn't get enough.

Dean turned his body and pressed Cas back in to the mattress as Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair, practically petting him. He pulled on the ends and Dean responded by moaning into Cas' mouth.

Dean could feel Cas smirk against him, and in retaliation he bit down softly on Cas' lower lip. Cas arched underneath him, moaning in appreciation and grinding his hips upward, seeking friction in whatever way he could get. Dean smiled and brought his hips to Cas', fitting himself into the seam of Cas' thigh.

Cas gasped at the contact, his jeans against Dean's causing friction like nothing else. He rubbed his bulge against Dean's, grinding slowly. Dean pulled his mouth away, his lip still stuck to Cas', pulling it down as he moved to mouth at his jaw. “I wanted this, Cas, wanted you. Never went with you because I didn't want them, I wanted you. Always you, no one but you,” Dean blurted into the skin of Cas' neck, voice rumbling through Cas as a blush painted his cheeks. Castiel bit his lip and rubbed his hands over Dean's back, pushing his outer shirt off his shoulders.

"We are far too clothed right now," Cas muttered. Dean grunted in agreement and leaned back, letting Cas push the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. Cas let Dean hang there in the in between for a bit, marveling at the sight before him. Dean was flushed and panting, his chest heaving through his thin Henley, his outer shirt pooling around his wrists. If Cas didn't know any better, he'd think he was dreaming. Dean pouted and rocked his hips forward, breaking the thin membrane of tension and making Cas gasp again.

"Are you gonna strip me or what?" Dean asked, smiling and letting his shirt drift off his arms, throwing it across the room.

"With that attitude I certainly won't," Cas teased. Dean snorted and rolled his eyes, pushing at Cas' shoulders. 

"Like you can resist me." Dean laughed and pulled his Henley off, corded muscles in his stomach and arms rippling. No sooner than that Cas' hands were all over him, palming over every bit of exposed skin, gripping and brushing and exploring every freckled inch of him. Dean dropped his shirt beside the bed and sighed into Cas' touch, arching like a cat and letting his teeth brush over his lip. Castiel reached up and thumbed over a nipple, and the noise that came out of Dean's mouth would last him for years. Taking the cue, he moved his remaining hand up to tweak at the other, both nipples hardening under his ministrations. Dean panted, arching impossibly higher and curling his hands into Cas' hair.

"I never figured you'd be a nipple man, but somehow that makes sense," Cas mused, chuckling softly.

Dean gave a hard tug at Cas' hair in retaliation and Cas' mouth gaped open. “I never figured you'd be a hair-pulling man, but somehow that makes sense,” Dean parroted back, smirking down at him as Castiel glared.

"Can you just get me naked already?" Dean gave him a look, "…please?" Dean laughed and ran his hand through Cas' hair, smoothing his fingers over his scalp and scratching softly. "Only because you asked so nicely," he teased.

Dean ran his fingertips over Cas' side, pushing his t-shirt up slowly, teasingly. Cas groaned “Just do it already,” and Dean complied, whipping his shirt off quickly and dropping it beside the bed to join his in the growing pile.

Next came Cas' jeans. Technically they were Dean's, worn with multiple washings, holes ripped in the knees and thighs from various hunts. They were a little big on Cas, and hung low on his hips, the cut of his hipbones the only thing keeping them from falling sometimes. Which was hot enough by itself, but upon unzipping them, Dean discovered that Cas was wearing absolutely nothing underneath. The head of his cock peeked from the open zipper, flushed and dripping. Cas sighed at the release and Dean groaned. “You're killing me….you're absolutely killing me.”

Cas snorted in response, his hands going to Dean's own zipper, pulling it down swiftly and pushing his jeans and boxer briefs down in one move; Dean gave his own sigh in return at the loss of pressure on his groin and shifted his hips.

Dean got up from the bed and dropped his jeans and boxer briefs as fast as he could, and Cas pouted at the missing weight. Dean stood at Cas' head at the top of the bed and pushed his fingers through his hair. “You might want to get yours off, too.” Cas nodded, eyes blown black, and looped his fingers through his belt loops. In one swift movement, he lifted his hips and pulled his jeans right off, throwing them away from himself. Dean swallowed at felt his cock twitch at he movement; Cas was honestly one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. 

Faster than either of them could blink, Dean climbed back on Cas and resumed his position, grinding his hips down teasingly. Cas licked his lips, panting quietly. “Dean, I want…I want to ride you. Let me ride you,” he moaned, and yeah, Dean could get on board with that pretty damn fast. He swallowed, throat dry at the thought of Cas begging to ride him.

"Okay, yeah, I can do that," Dean reassured, standing to let Cas up.

The next thing he knew, Cas had him pressed against the mattress, straddling his hips and pushing his shoulders down with one arm, his mouth brushing across the shell of Dean's ear. Dean shivered at the breath that ghosted across him. “I want you in me, want to ride you until we both scream. I want you, Dean, now.” He practically growled the last part, and if Dean wasn't hard before, he was aching now. Cas reached over his body and into the nightstand, fingers fumbling over the bottle of lube. He handed it over to Dean with a look akin to a kid on Christmas day, and it was both the hottest and most weirdly adorable thing Dean had ever seen.

He nodded and emptied part of the bottle into his hands, warming it between his palms before slicking up one finger. He traced his way behind Cas' balls, skimming over his perineum until he found the tight, bunched muscle that signaled his entrance. He pushed his finger in to the first knuckle and Cas practically jackknifed off him, mouth opening in a silent gasp. Dean swallowed again and pushed the rest of the way in, working him open slowly until he could get another finger in. From there he scissored Cas open until Cas was a panting mess, sweat beading at his hairline and mouth a red, swollen mess from biting it so often. Castiel nodded, jerking his head, “Dean, I-I'm ready, I'm good.” Dean nodded and removed the three fingers he had inside him, moving to grip his hips instead. With one hand he spread the rest of the lube over himself, sliding a hand over his length once before returning it to Cas.

Castiel rose up onto his knees and positioned himself above Dean, lining himself up quickly. He slid down slowly, sheathing Dean inside him until the last inch or so, and then, with an accompanying gasp, he slammed down the last couple inches, skin slapping against Dean as he did so. Dean gripped the cut of his hips hard enough to bring blood to the surface and groaned, rocking up into Cas. Cas moaned with him, fisting his hands in the sheets and setting a burning pace, rocking himself back up and down onto Dean quickly. Dean was almost beside himself, buried in the slick, silky, tight heat of Cas. He almost lost himself then, but squeezed the base of his cock once to head off the impending orgasm. He wanted this to last as long as possible.

Cas, however, was quickly falling part above him. He moaned every time he slid back down, angled just the right way so that Dean bumped his prostate with every thrust. He ran his hands hands through his own hair, danced them over his own body with feather-light touches, brushed his nipples, and returned them back on their downward path before he finally wrapped a hand around his erection. He jacked himself off in time to Dean's thrusts, the brutal pace making his toes curl. He could feel his lust tightening in the in the core of him, spreading through him like a river. His balls tightened and then he was off, shooting white ropes of come over Dean's stomach, moaning like a porn star and jacking himself through his orgasm. He closed his eyes and waited for the feeling like he was flying above all else, and almost lost himself in the feeling; it was more intense than it had ever been with anyone else. Dean made him feel like he was flying more than anyone ever had.

Dean quickly followed his lead, emptying himself into Cas with an open-mouthed groan and one last jerk of his hips. Watching Cas come undone was enough to put him over the edge several times over. He saw stars behind his eyes when he shut them momentarily, almost blacking out from the pleasure.

Sated beyond belief, Cas collapsed onto Dean, pressing his cheek into his chest. He could feel his rapid heartbeat slowing, pumping just beneath the skin. Cas sighed, wincing ever-so-slightly as Dean began to soften, slipping out of him and leaving a trail of come sliding lazily down his thigh. 

Suddenly, Dean began laughing, combing his fingers through Cas’ sweat-tinged locks. Castiel tiredly pushed himself up onto his forearms, glaring at Dean. “What’s so funny?” Dean's gaze softened and he removed his hand from Cas' hair, tracing his lower lip with his thumb. “I'm laughing because I should have done this so much sooner, and it's stupid that I waited so long. I could have had this…I could have had you, and I didn't even know.” Castiel chuckled despite himself and slid off Dean, curling into his side while Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

"And I could have had this instead of meaningless one-night stands." Cas buried his face into the crook of Dean’s shoulder and sighed contentedly.

Dean laughed and shook Cas' shoulder, “Face it, Cas, some of that was probably pretty fun.” Cas snorted, “Yes, maybe at the time, but in retrospect I'd much rather have you.” If that made Dean's heart flutter, well, no one had to know.

They both fell asleep some time later, limbs so intertwined you couldn't tell where one stopped and the the other started. Dean had come drying on his chest and Cas still had some of it leaking down his thighs, but neither of them could have moved for the world.

Before Cas finally drifted off, he ran a thumb over Dean's cheek, speaking so quietly it was almost inaudible. “Dean Winchester, I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, I flew away with your soul in my hands. I can no longer fly and I can no longer hold your soul, but now, with you, like this? I feel like I can.” He laid a kiss beneath Dean's jaw and smiled at his sleeping form. “You help me fly again.”

And if Dean was awake and heard the whole thing, his heart beating a rapid tattoo against his chest at the idea of meaning so much to Cas? Well, no one had to know.

Meanwhile, Sam sat in a corner of the library, as far as he could possibly be from Dean's room without leaving the bunker. He had headphones in his ears, music turned up as far as it could go. He debated pulling his headphones out, sticking his fingers in his ears, and going "la, la, la, la, la" because, while he hoped that Dean would fix things with Cas, he wasn't expecting them to start bumping uglies right that second, and he also wasn't expecting it to be that...loud and rambunctious. So he kept his headphones in and tried not to think about it, because older brother sex...eww.


End file.
